Jar Jar Binks
A Representative of the Gungan people. History In 22 BBY, before the outbreak of the Clone Wars, Senator Amidala was forced to go into hiding following a series of assassination attempts. As his duty commanded, Representative Binks stood in for her in the Senate. In her absence, however, Binks was easily manipulated by more experienced politicians, and as they preyed on his innocence, they convinced him that the creation of an army for the Republic was a course of action that Amidala would have taken. In fact, the creation of an army was exactly what Amidala had been fighting against. Feeling that it was his duty to act in her stead, he suggested that the Senate give Supreme Chancellor Palpatine the emergency powers required to create a Grand Army of the Republic. The motion passed, and soon afterwards, with the First Battle of Geonosis, the Clone Wars began. Binks met up with Senator Bail Prestor Organa on Toydaria, a neutral planet, to ask King Katuunko if the Republic could use the planet as a supply staging base to get relief to the Twi'leks of Ryloth. Organa and Binks are granted an audience with the king and his council, but negotiations are complicated by the arrival of Lott Dod, the Senate representative of the Trade Federation. Organa and Binks stressed their humanitarian intentions in the matter, but Dod pointed out that by agreeing to deliver supplies to Ryloth, it would be aiding Republic troops, and with Toydaria having declared strict neutrality in this war, it would destroy their neutrality. After thorough consideration, Katuunko officially denies the Republic their rights to a base on Toydaria, but afterwards he secretly met Organa and Binks and tells them that the humanitarian factor had actually gained his favor. He agreed to load the supply ships they already had at the time with with a preliminary supply of provisions if Organa could keep the involvement of Toydaria secret. Organa protested, as the supplies would only aid the Twi'leks for a few days, but the king said this was the best he could supply. Knowing these supplies were better than none at all, the Senator created a plan to have Binks distract Dod and his aide during a banquet, which he did with extraordinary skill, while Organa supervised the loading of the relief supplies. The plan was successful, but when Organa and Binks were bid farewell by Katuunko, Dod protested that they had broken the agreement, as he learns of supply ships slipping through the blockade around Ryloth, a claim for which Organa demanded proof. Unable to give any, Dod left furious. However, before the diplomats departed, Katuunko announced that in the light of these events Toydaria may reconsider it's stance of neutrality. While preparing to leave Coruscant on a mission, swindlers Dannl Faytonni and Achk Med-Beq, on the run from the Senate Guard, attempted to trick Amidala's skiff out of Binks and C-3PO to escape. However, after Binks accidentally switched the gravity on the platform, Threepio forgot to disengage the autopilot, and the two swindlers were unknowingly sent back to the Senate. Amidala arrived, and the three took the yacht to Rodia. The three arrived on Rodia, and Amidala went to see her old friend, Senator Onaconda Farr. While Amidala went to ensure Rodia's allegiance to the Republic, Binks tried to communicate with jungle natives, and in response, a fruit was flung at C-3PO. However, Amidala was captured by Nute Gunray, still holding a grudge from the disastrous Invasion of Naboo, and Gunray had promised to help Farr if Amidala was captured. After B1 battle droids and a crab droid attacked Binks and Threepio, they knew that Amidala was in trouble. However, Binks accidentally destroyed their yacht in the attack, and with no means of communication to the Republic, the two were forced to rescue Amidala. After finding Anakin Skywalker's Jedi cloak, Binks put it on, and he was later mistaken for a Jedi by the battle droids. After falling down a grate, Binks was presumed dead by Threepio, who informed Amidala after he escaped. However, Binks was still alive, and after being chased by a Kwazel Maw, he attempted to rescue Amidala, not knowing she had already escaped. After Amidala glimpsed him, Binks fell into the water again. However, this time, a B2 super battle droiddeployed thermal detonators to destroy the "Jedi". Binks ran into the Kwazel Maw again, but was able to befriend it, and named it "Boogie". Threepio, meanwhile, had been sent to contact the Republic, but after getting a short message through, he was arrested. He and Amidala were cornered by Gunray and several droidekas, while Farr watched helplessly. Binks appeared just in time, and Boogie attacked the droids. Amidala cornered Gunray, and after Farr declared Rodia's allegiance to the Republic, several Venator-class Star Destroyers arrived, Commander Gree having got Threepio's message, and Gunray was taken away. After Skywalker learned that his wife had been in trouble, he ordered his Padawan Ahsoka Tano to accompany Master Luminara Unduli in the transfer of Gunray.However, after a short battle aboard their cruiser, Gunray was rescued by Asajj Ventress and the traitorous Senate Guard Captain Faro Argyus. Category:Star Wars Universe‏‎ Category:Aliens‏ Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Gunslinger Category:Royal Guard Category:General Category:Senators Category:Veterans Category:Criminals Category:Father Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Cowards Category:Military Category:Bodyguard